This invention relates to a disposable body fluids absorbent article such as a urine holding pad or a sanitary napkin and more particularly to such an article having fastener means by which the article is fastened to an undergarment.
It is well known to provide a sanitary article on its bottom surface with fastener means by which the article is fastened to an undergarment such as a diaper or shorts so that a top surface of the article may be reliably placed against a desired region of the wearer""s body. As the fastener means for this purpose, any one of hook and loop members constituting together a so-called mechanical fastener, adhesive or double bond tape has usually been used. For example, the sanitary article in the form of a urine holding pad has already been proposed which is adapted to be detachably fastened to cloth defining the inner surface of the diaper by the fastener means in the form of the hook member. The pad usually comprises a laminated structure consisting of a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets. In many cases, the pad is provided in its transversely middle zone.
With such urine holding pad of prior art, if the pad is moved together with the core having a relatively high rigidity after the pad has been fastened to the diaper and this movement tends to separate a peripheral edge of the pad from the inner surface of the diaper, the movement may affect also the hook member via the core and readily separate the hook member from the diaper.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable body fluids absorbent article fastener means such as member that is reliably resistant to unintentional separation from all undergarment during actual use of the article.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable body fluids absorbent article comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet; a liquid-impervious backsheet; a liquid-absorbent core disposed therebetween; and the backsheet being provided with fastening members adapted to be anchored on an inner surface of an undergarment.
The article further comprises having a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction; the core being contoured by a pair of transversely opposite side edges extending longitudinally parallel to each other, a pair of longitudinally opposite terminal edges circumferentially extending parallel to each other and corners defined by oblique edges each extending between the side edge and the associated terminal edge of the pad; and the fastener members lie on a rear side of the core with interposition of the backsheet and, at the respective corners, are spaced from any one of the terminal edges and the oblique edges by 0xcx9c20 mm inwardly of the core in the longitudinal direction and spaced from any one of the side edges and the oblique edges by 0xcx9c40 mm inwardly of the core in the transverse direction.
The article according to this invention includes the sheet-like fasteners occupying the corners of this article to resist separation of these corners from the diaper cover during use. This article is configured to be tapered toward its longitudinally opposite terminal edges and this unique configuration facilitates the pad to be inserted into the individual packaging envelope. The fasteners increase a rigidity of the pad in the vicinity of the these terminal edges and thereby further facilitate insertion of the pad into the individual packaging envelope.